Fate
by Ktenshitsubasa
Summary: Mikan is an alice. Natsume is a human. Love between them is forbidden. But fate works in mysterious and unpredictable ways.
1. Take off to earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

I'm not very good with words but…Please review!

* * *

_Never say falling in love is impossible…Because you'll never know when it'll happen to you._

* * *

**Prologue**

It is forbidden that an Alice and a human fall in love. An Alice is someone who is dead and has mystical powers also known as Alices. They live in a land called Gakuen Alice, somewhere very far from earth. Most humans know Alices as 'Guardian Angels'. It was said that if an alice and a human fall in love, they will go through many challenges before they can finally be together. But they must never let their faith in each other waver…or all hope of being together will be lost.

**Chapter 1: Take off to Earth**

A young brunette stepped into class B and immediately all eyes were on her. Screams like "Mikan-sama! Marry me!" or "Mikan-sama! I love you!" could be heard throughout the whole campus. Reason being, the guys from class B were loud.

The brunette yawned and rubbed her eyes. She ignored all glares from jealous girls that put on too much make up and screams from annoying fan boys who have nothing better to do. She walked towards her seat, wacked her partner and best friend, Hotaru Imai, and sat down with both her feet on her table and a manga over her face.

"Hey! What was that for Mikan?" her best friend whined as she rubbed her head, on the spot where Mikan, otherwise the brunette, whacked.

Mikan lifted the manga from her face and looked at her now crying friend. She felt a pang of guilt and stroked Hotaru's head.

"Hey. Stop crying ok? I'm sorry. I just felt like doing it so I did it. Sorry." She told her best friend in a comforting voice.

Hotaru nodded like a little kid and wiped the tears off her face. She was about to thank Mikan when a man in a pink ballerina dress skipped into the classroom.

"Good morning my little cuties!" he greeted his students. That was Narumi Anjo, otherwise known as gay-sensei, the homeroom teacher of the notorious class B.

Some of his students murmured good mornings while others just ignored him and continued doing their own stuff.

Gay sensei coughed and added "I have a very important announcement to make. We will be going to earth tomorrow! Please pack 2 sets of clothing. You will be given a house to stay at when you arrive. You will find where you are staying at in your guardian angel handbook. You will find cash at your house and you may use it any way you like. Call the academy when you've finished using the money and the academy will provide you with more. Oh. And you will find all information about your human in you handbook."

THAT caught the attention of all the students. They stopped what they were doing and flared questions at him.

"Gay sensei, which part of earth will we be going to?" Mikan asked with a bored look on her face. But you can see excitement flaring in her eyes. Going to earth meant that she would finally get to be a guardian angel and visit the lovely green planet she once lived in.

"Ah…Mikan-chan. A good question. Different people will be going to different places. But from what I heard, you will be going to Tokyo, Japan. The name of your assigned human is Natsume Hyuuga." He replied with a bright smile on his face.

"What about me sensei?" Hotaru asked.

"You will be going to Tokyo too. Your assigned human is Ruka Nogi." Gay-sensei answered.

Hotaru and Mikan glanced at each other. That meant that they might get to see each other.

After countering many other questions, Gay-sensei dismissed the students so they could pack. When Mikan entered her room, she immediately took out her handbook and turned to the first page. There she found the address of her new home.

She then turned to the next page and read all about Natsume Hyuuga:

_Age: 16_

_Studies in: Seiyo Academy_

_Info about school: Divided into 3 divisions. The Elementary division, Middle school Division, and High school division. _

_Info about Natsume Hyuuga: Lives in a big mansion, rarely opens up to people. He is the best friend of Ruka Nogi and is also a playboy. _

* * *

"_So he's a playboy huh? Interesting…Very Interesting… And he's the best friend of Ruka Nogi. That means I'll get to be with Hotaru."_ Mikan thought to herself.

She smiled one of her rare smiles and grabbed a black luggage. She teleported to her humongous closet and took 2 white halter tops, 2 black leather jackets, and 2 pairs of her favorite black leather pants. She teleported back to where her luggage was and packed the clothes into it. she then teleported to her closet and selected a few pieces of jewellery. Those, too, went into her luggage. She took her favorite Myuk bag and a Kipling haversack plus her manga. She smiled when she was done and proceeded to Hotaru's room.

Hotaru was elated when Mikan told her that the great news of them being able to be together. After chatting for a few more hours, Mikan felt sleepy and excused herself.

She laid on her bed and was dead to the world.

* * *

**Next Day**

Ring…ring… ring…ri-

SLAM!

"Urgh!" a brunette groaned under her covers. She looked up to see that its 7:30 am. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed.

"Shit!" she cursed and used her cleaning alice to cleanse herself and her changing alice to change. She brushed her hair and tied it into a high ponytail.

Mikan grabbed her luggage when she was done and teleported to the Gakuen Alice Airport. There, she assembled with her class and prepared for take off to earth.

She found out that she and Hotaru were the only ones going to Tokyo. Hotaru entered the cabin meant for take off to earth with Mikan. They shot each other smiles of encouragement and sat down on the little benches.

3…

2…

1…

A bright light enveloped them and seconds later, Mikan found herself outside a big mansion. WITHOUT Hotaru.

* * *

**Author's Note: Im sorry if i'm a little braggy when Mikan was packing. But i'll try to improve. Please Review! :)**


	2. The Kinda Guy He Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**I just wanted to thank Karin-Kazune and xxxangelHoliCxxx for reviewing. Please continue to review! ^.^**

* * *

_Always prepare for the unexpected_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The kinda guy he is**

**Mikan POV**

"OMG! WHERE THE HELL IS HOTARU?" was the first thing I said, or rather screamed, when I arrived on Earth.

I was panicking so much that I didn't notice the door of the ridiculously big mansion open.

"Oi. Shut up. And what are you doing in front of my house?" I heard an annoyed voice say and whirled around.

Standing in front of me was a young teenage boy around the age of 16. He had raven black hair and crimson red eyes. But worst, he looked kinda annoyed.

I gave him an awkward laugh and teleported to some other place.

* * *

**Raven haired guy POV **

I was strolling home after a boring lesson with my karate master. I was about to reach my home when I heard someone scream "OMG! WHERE THE HELL IS HOTARU?"

I got curious and followed the scream only to notice it came from my house. There I saw a brunette standing. I was like _"Nice hair color. What is she doing in front of my house?" _

Realizing she had not noticed my presence, I decided to speak.

"Oi. Shut up. And what are you doing in front of my house?"

She turned around and gave me an awkward laugh. Then she just _disappeared_.

Kami-sama. What the hell is happening to my life? Am I going crazy?

* * *

**Mikan POV**

I immediately took out my handphone and dialed the academy's secret hotline.

_Italic=Academy_

**Bold=Mikan**

"_Alice Academy. May I help you?"_

"**It's Mikan. I arrived here without Hotaru. Where the hell is she?"**

"_Ah…Mikan-Chan… I guess you landed in front of a mansion yes?"_

"**Yeah I did. But that doesn't answer my question. Where the freaking hell is Hotaru?"  
**

"_The mansion you arrived in front of is your human's house. Hotaru arrived in front of her human's house. I'm guessing you've already met your human?"_

"**You mean my human's that raven haired guy with crimson eyes? Cuz he's the only human I've met so far."**

"_Actually…the name of the raven haired guy with crimson eyes is Natsume Hyuuga And yes. He's your human."_

"**Um…ok… why does he need a guardian angel anyway? He seems pretty normal."**

"_Sigh…Mikan-Chan. You have to figure that out by yourself. And btw, we're called alices. Not guardian angels."_

"**But humans know us as guardian angels. So what do I do now? Should I go into his house and say 'Hi! My name is Mikan Yukihara. I'm your guardian angel'?"**

"_NO! Never let your human or any other humans know you're a guardian angel / alice. I got to go now. Your new home is on the left of your human's home. And you'll start school tomorrow. Your new school is Seiyo Academy. If you don't know the way, get out of the house by 6.30am tomorrow and follow Natsume there. Bye."_

"**Um… Bye?"**

_*click* _

**Conversation End**

* * *

**Mikan POV**

"Ok… that guy was weird. Better teleport to my mansion." I said to myself and teleported.

_3 seconds later…_

"Cool! This house is sweet!" I shouted when I entered my new house, scratch that, mansion.

I put my luggage at one side and jumped onto my couch. Nice. But better get to business. I'm not here on holiday.

I took 3 minutes to find my closet. I opened it, grabbed a few clothes and teleported to my bathroom.

_30 minutes later…_

"That must be the best bath I had in years!" I exclaimed to no one. _Again_.

I brushed my hair and teleported to the ground floor of my home. I wore my slippers and went out of the house.

_1 minute later…_

"Ok Mikan. You go in and ring the bell. If anyone asks what you're doing, say that you're new and wanted to familiarize with the area and people living in it." I thought to myself as I stood outside Natsume Hyuuga's humongous house.

I took a deep breath and rang the bell.

A young girl with raven hair and crimson eyes opened the door. She was around my height. Maybe a few centimeters shorter.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Hello. My name is Mikan Yukihara. I just moved in today and I wanted to familiarize myself with the area and people living nearby so I came here."

The little girl stared at me and smiled. "Nice to meet you Mikan-chan. I'm Aoi Hyuuga. You're such a nice person. Please, come in."

Aoi's reaction surprised me. I actually thought that she would call me weirdo and slam the door in my face. But since she didn't do that…she must be a pretty nice girl. Did she say her last name was Hyuuga? Does that mean she's the sister of Natsume Hyuuga? OMG! This guardian angel assignment may not be so bad after all! :)

I removed my shoes and entered. The first thing I noticed about the house was that it was very neat. Not that I expected it to be messy anyways. It had a homey kind of feeling. Something I like very much.

"Aoi-chan! Who was that?" I heard a woman say. I looked to my left and saw a lady in her 30s. Must be Natsume and Aoi's Mum.

"Ah Mummy. That was our new neighbour. Mikan Yukihara-chan. She's such a cutie!" Aoi squealed.

The lady smiled at me and introduced herself "I'm Kaoru Hyuuga. Natsume and Aoi's Mum. Nice to meet you dear."

I gave her an awkward smile and replied "Nice to meet you too Kaoru-san. I'm Mikan Yukihara."

"Since you're here why not join us for dinner?" Aunt Kaoru asked.

"Okay."

"Natsume! Come down here! We have a guest!" Aunt Kaoru shouted and 5 minutes later a raven haired lad appeared at the top of the stairs. My eyes went wide.

No. It was not because of the way he looks. It was the way he was dressed. His hair was messy and his black shirt was unbuttoned. The only thing that was proper was his pants. Kami-sama. This assignment might be SO BAD after all.

A strawberry blond girl appeared behind him wearing a see-through nightgown. Gosh. I think I'm going to puke.

Natsume probably didn't see me staring at him wide eyed cuz he started making out with the strawberry blond.

My eyes went back to its normal size and I told the couple "For goodness sake Natsume and strawberry blond, get a room." They just ignored me. Whatever.

"Hey Aoi. Is your bro always like that?" I asked Aoi.

She nodded. "Mum and I are already used to it."

I made a disgusted face and went to Aunt Kaoru. "I'll help you with those." I told her while taking the dishes from her hands and putting them on the table.

"Thanks dearie." She replied with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

I turned to face Luna. "Oi. We're over get out of my house. NOW."

She gave me a shocked expression and ran out of the house, crying. She was wearing a see through nightgown for God's sake! And she lives on the other district. Oh well, her life is none of my concern anyway. Gotta go for dinner.

I buttoned my shirt and ran down the stairs only to see the most shocking thing I have ever seen.

1. The girl who disappeared in front of me today was now sitting at my dining table.

2. My mum and sis were talking to her happily.

3. The disappearing girl didn't notice my presence. _AGAIN. _Seriously, does she have no self-awareness at all?

I shrugged and continued to run down the stairs.

"Yo. Sup?" I said in the most casual tone I could manage. I was seriously freaking out inside. But then again, who wouldn't if a girl who disappeared in front of you earlier suddenly appears in front of you again? I sat down beside the brunette and introduced myself "Hi! I'm Natsume Hyuuga. And you are?"

She looked up. Hazel eyes clashed with crimson one. I felt a jolt of electricity pass through me but decided to ignore it.

She smiled at me and answered my question "Mikan Yukihara."

God. She is so beautiful. Probably the prettiest girl I've ever met.

She giggled and I shot her a questioning look.

* * *

**Mikan POV**

"_God. She is so beautiful. Probably the prettiest girl I've ever met." _

I suppressed a laughter and giggled instead. Natsume Hyuuga's mind was the most amusing I've ever read in a while. Maybe this assignment isn't going to be so bad after all. Why does my opinion of the assignment keep changing?

I tore my gaze away from Natsume and faced Aunt Kaoru. We said grace and started to eat.

"So, Mikan-chan. Which school do you go to?" Aoi asked out of a sudden.

"I transferred from Alice Academy to Seiyo Academy. I'll be starting school tomorrow." I replied and continued eating.

"Hey! You're going to the same school as Natsume onii-chan! Maybe you 2 can be friends!" she exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Natsume and I asked in unison. I shot him a glare and continued eating my food.

"Yup." Aunt Kaoru answered before Aoi could say anything.

I nodded for no reason and we continued talking.

_1 hour later…_

"Thank you, Aunt Kaoru. For dinner today." I said to Aunt Kaoru before leaving.

"No problem. You're welcome anytime." She countered.

I smiled and ran back to my home to prepare for bed.

* * *

**Note: how was that? I tried to make as less mistakes as possible. Please continue to review! Tnx! :)**


	3. Seiyo Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**The One and Only51 : Tnx for the correction! I'll change it ASAP.**

**XxxangelHoliCxxx : Tnx for the review! :)**

* * *

_Fate is just too unpredictable. Fate plays tricks on you when you least expect it. Accept. That's the only thing you can do. What is meant to be, will be. The future is not ours to decide._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Seiyo Academy**

A brunette stood in front of a certain raven haired guy's mansion. She was getting impatient. She had waited 10 minutes and the guy she was waiting for still did not appear.

Yup. The brunette was Mikan Yukihara. And the raven haired guy was Natsume Hyuuga. If you were just randomly passing by, you would probably think Mikan was a random rich girl waiting for her boyfriend who was late for in picking her up for a date. Except for the fact that normal people don't go on dates at 6.40am in the morning. Plus, ordinary people don't wear school uniforms on a date.

Mikan was about to bang the door of the ridiculously huge mansion down when a certain raven haired guy she was waiting for appeared.

"Watcha doing here Polka?" he asked. Mikan stared at him.

"Why did you call me Polka?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Your socks?" he hinted. Mikan glanced down and noticed for the first time that she had worn the wrong pair of socks.

"Bloody Hell." She cursed. The guy, known as Natsume Hyuuga, covered his ears and shot her an annoyed look.

"Geez Polka. Don't curse early in the morning. It's bad." He complained

Mikan laughed awkwardly and commanded Natsume to turn around. He obeyed. She used her changing alice and switched the polka dotted socks to pure white ones.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

Polka said she was done so I turned back around to face her. Her socks had magically became pure white. Now how the hell did she do that? Whatever.

"Let's go." I murmured to her and headed towards my Ferrari. Why the hell did I ask her to follow me to school?

The ride was silent. I wanted to treasure the peace and quiet while I still could. I think Polka could see that cause' she didn't say a word.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

**Mikan POV**

Natsume said he wanted to treasure the peace while he still could. He didn't actually 'say' it. I just read his mind. But why the hell would he want to treasure it? He doesn't seem like the kinda guy who would treasure anything at all. I pondered over this until we reached our destination. Then I got my answer. Screams like:

"Kyaaa~ Natsume-sama! Take me home!"

Or

"Natsume-sama! You're so perfect!"

Could be heard everywhere. I kinda disagree with the 'you're so perfect' comment. Seriously? That guy has short eyebrows.

Thankfully, the girls shut up when I came out of the car. Murmurs and whispers were all around us. Curious, I read a random girl's _mind 'Who the hell is she? Why the hell was she in our Natsume-sama's car? I hate her. Gotta get rid of her later.'_

I gulped when I 'heard' this. I have to be more alert or I might die in the hands of crazy fangirls. Well, technically I'm already dead but still…

"Hey Polka, maybe I should bring you to school more often. You quieten down my day just by your appearance." The guy with crimson eyes beside me noted.

I glared at him. "No way. I have my own car." I informed him, thinking back to this morning when I discovered a brand new Jaguar in my garage.

"Then why did you take my car?" he asked.

I racked my brains for an excuse, not wanting to admit that I didn't know the way here.

"Cuz I didn't want to waste patrol" I answered after what seemed like a million years.

The jerk beside me smirked and said "C'mon polka. Just admit you don't know the way here."

I sulked and crossed my arms across my chest. "Fine. You got me."

His smirk became wider and he motioned for me to follow him. I did.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

We finally stopped in front of a huge door. "We're here." Natsume said.

"And here is?" I asked, a little confused.

"The principal's office baka." He replied. "How stupid can you get?"

I punched his arm lightly and smirked. Ignoring his complains, I knocked on the door and entered.

The office was pretty neat. It only consisted of a table piled with books, a loveseat and a chair with a man in his 30s sitting on it.

"Welcome to Seiyo Academy, Mikan-chan. Please, take a seat. Natsume, you too." He gestured to the loveseat.

"I'm Kazu Yukihara, the principle of this school. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Funny…I'm a Yukihara too." I replied.

"Really? I've never met you before." –Kazu-

"Me too." –Mikan-

"Um…Principal Yukihara, why am I here too?" –Natsume-

"Ah…Natsume. You will be Mikan's partner. She's in the same class as you. Please show her around while you can" –Kazu-

Natsume and I stared at Principal Yukihara with our mouths wide open.

3…

2…

1…

"Nani?" we both screamed.

"I so damn DO NOT want this jerk here-" I pointed to Natsume "To be my freaking partner! I can explore the school myself! I don't need help!"

Principal Yukihara just smirked and said "Seriously? You don't want this wonderful opportunity? Other girls would kill for this you know?"

I pictured the girls' reaction and laughed. I accepted Natsume being my partner and kicked Natsume who was still dazed.

He woke up and nodded for nothing.

"Perfect!" Principal Yukihara squealed and clapped his hands.

Is this guy gay?

* * *

_Another 10 minutes later…_

**Mikan POV**

My homeroom teacher, Narumi Anjo, told me to wait outside until he called my name. Seriously, can this academy get any weirder?

1. A fangirl of Natsume Hyuuga threatened to kill me.

2. The principal has the same last name as me and our eyes were the same color. (Yup. It is.)

3. My homeroom teacher dresses up like a gay and acts like one too.

4. Hotaru Imai, my best friend is currently standing beside me. (Yup. She is. Cuz Narumi said that Hotaru would be in the same class as me.)

Hotaru and I were chatting about our humans when Narumi-sensei called us to come in and introduce ourselves.

The first thing I noticed when we stepped into the classroom was that guys were drooling over us and girls were glaring at us. Just like back at Alice Academy, the school I go to when I was in Gakuen Alice.

The second thing I noticed was Natsume and a girl were making out at the back of the classroom.

I gasped and hid behind Hotaru, telling her that I didn't exactly enjoy seeing Natsume making out with a random girl and dump her after that.

Hotaru sighed and patted my head. She then did my introduction for me. What a nice friend.

"I'm Hotaru Imai and the girl behind me is Mikan Yukihara. Nice to meet you all." Was what she said.

"Ok~ I bet Principal Yukihara already told you the names of your partners right? Please go seat beside them~ I have a meeting to attend so FREE PERIOD! Ja Ne~" Narumi-sensei told us.

I stared at that guy. What the hell is wrong with him? I shrugged and went to seat beside Natsume.

"Polka, here's the map of the school." He paused his make out session and threw me a piece of paper. He then resumed it. Ugh…Just being here makes me wanna puke.

"Thanks Natsume. And please, do you mind? Get a room idiots." I told him and shot him a disgusted look.

He shrugged and said to the girl he was making out with "It's over. I don't want you anymore."

The girl burst into tears and ran out.

"That was mean." I told the playboy who was now sliding into the chair beside me.

"Hn." He replied and took out a manga from my bag.

"Ooo…Didn't know Polka knows how to read. And a manga at that. Lend me this." He said and I replied 'whatever'.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

Mikan was interesting. She isn't like the other girls. She beautiful, smart, feisty and last but not least, hard to get.

_Watch out Mikan Yukihara. I'm so gonna make you fall for me._

**Mikan POV**

_Watch out Mikan Yukihara. I'm so gonna make you fall for me._

I gulped.

_Oh Shit._

* * *

**Author's note: Ok~ Chap 3 is finished! How was it? Please review!**


	4. AAO appears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Rena Miko: Maybe it'll be the ending maybe not. :)**

**xxxangelHoliCxxx: Maybe I'll put it in. Thanks for the idea!**

**The One and Only51: Thanks you! :D**

**

* * *

**

_Sometimes you look for something, not realizing that what you're seeking, is just right in front of you._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: The truth revealed**

Mikan Yukihara laid on her large bed, sleeping soundly. It was Saturday so she did not have school. She groaned when her phone rang.

**Bold= Mikan**

_Italic= Academy _

"**Wassup?"**

"_Are you anywhere near Rakugan Street?"_

"**Nope. I just woke up. Is something wrong?"**

"_It's Natsume."_

"**But it's Saturday! I must have a day off sometime."**

"_There's no time! He's being chased by AAO agents!"_

"**I'm on it."**

**Conversation End**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan POV**

I flinched when I heard 'AAO'. AAO stands for Anti-alice Organization. It is an organization that is aiming to destroy all alice users. The AAO is made up of alice users that turned against Gakuen Alice. It is also a very dangerous organization. Thay once succeeded in killing half the population of alice users. Gakuen Alice and AAO has been in war ever since.

I didn't bother to bathe. I just used my changing alice and drank one of Anna's (a good friend from Gakuen Alice) cookies that made your hair neat in an instant. I then teleported to Rakugan street only to be hit by someone when I arrived.

The guy who hit me lifted his head and his eyes widened.

"Polka? Watcha doing here?" the guy, Natsume, asked.

I was about to answer when approximately 10 AAO agents surrounded us. I thanked Kami-sama I was in an empty alley or I wouldn't be able to use my alices. Natsume's here but it'll be okay.

I immediately used my barrier alice to create a barrier around Natsume and myself.

"Don't tell anyone what you're about to see today." I whispered to Natsume and he nodded.

I left the barrier, leaving Natsume behind, and prepared to fight.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

I watched as Polka used fire, water, plants and wind that appeared out of nowhere. She also had inhuman speed. What the hell was she? And who were those people she was fighting? Why did I sense something evil about them?

My attention was riverted back to the fight when I heard a scream of agony. I saw Mi-I mean Polka, bruised and bloody all over. I was frozen. Polka gave me a small smile and I found myself in an unfamiliar room.

* * *

**Hotaru POV**

I was busy doing my homework when I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see who it was and got a shock.

"Natsume, what are you doing here? How did you get in?" I questioned.

"Mikan's being attacked by weird men in black. At the only empty alley in Rakugan street." he said.

My eyes widened. Only one person wanted Mikan- Reo Mouri, the leader of AAO. Damn. They even came to earth to find her. Do they ever give up? I don't think so.

"Shit" I cursed and used a teleportation device to teleport to where Mikan was. Unfortunately, Natsume just HAD to come. Doesn't he know he's asking for an early death wish?

* * *

**Mikan POV**

"Damn it." I whispered under my breath as I killed the fifth AAO agent. They just kept coming. And damn. Every one of them were strong.

I wiped the blood of the corner of my lips and prepared to fight the next agent. He lunged at me and I used my ice alice to freeze him.

All of a sudden I heard a familiar gun shot. "BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

I spinned around and saw Hotaru holding her famous Baka gun. Well, famous in Gakuen Alice. Natsume was beside her. Heck, why the hell did he have to come? At least he understood why I teleported him to Hotaru's room. It proves he's not utterly dumb.

I nodded at Hotaru and smirked.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

**Natsume POV**

I gaped at the scene in front of me. Polka and Hotaru were trading high-fives. A pile of dead bodies were lying on the ground. What the hell were these people? Polka and Hotaru that is.

"Natsume! Shut that damn mouth of yours. Or a fly might enter and kill you." Polka shouted to me and I immediately did as I was told.

"So…what are you guys? Normal humans can't control fire, water, air and plants." I asked with curiosity.

Polka and Hotaru sighed at the same time.

"Do you really wanna know?" Hotaru asked while massaging her temples. I nodded and both of them sighed again.

Polka started with a freaking long speech "We are alices. People who died and have special powers. We are also what you humans call guardian angels. I'm here to keep you save Natsume Hyuuga. I'm your guardian angel. Hotaru is here to protect your best friend, Ruka Nogi, from harm. Those people you saw just now were AAO agents. We have not yet figured out why they were chasing you. But we will soon. And you WILL NOT tell anyone about this. Even Ruka. Or I'm afraid we'll have to erase your memories."

I nodded again.

"Do you know the dangers you're putting yourself into?" Hotaru asked with a serious tone.

I nodded again. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared out of nowhere and a tall guy with blond hair stepped out.

"Then it's time." The mysterious guy said and stretched out his hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Is that a cliff hanger? I hope so… Cuz im not really sure. Keep reviewing! :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry. This is so sudden! I tried not to put author notes as chaps but I really need help! I don't know what to name Natsume's father! Can I have some suggestions? Name only, please. You can put the sir name if you want. It's gonna be Hyuuga either way. I'll update as soon as I can after I select a suggestion. Thanks! **

**~Ktenshitsubasa**


	6. Halfhuman, halfalice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Where there is light, there will surely be darkness. Where there is darkness, there will surely be light._

_

* * *

_

**xxxangelHoliCxxx: Tnx for reviewing all this while. Hope you continue reviewing! I'll seriously consider your idea. It might make the story more interesting.**

**Rena Miko: Tnx for reviewing. :) The idea for this chap just popped into my head and I typed it down.**

**Kylee-Cat: Tnx for reviewing. :D It's the first time I've seen your name in my reviews list. Hope you continue reviewing! **

**The One and Only51: Haha. Nice one. The cliffs, They hang! Tnx 4 the compliment. **

**Claracrazed: Haha. Both your suggestions are from Fruits Basket. **

**Yuri no Kimi: Tnx for informing me. I didn't know. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Half human, half alice**

**Mikan POV**

"Narumi / gay sensei?" Natsume, Hotaru and I exclaimed. The blond guy just grinned and nodded.

My head jerked towards Natsume. "How the hell did you know gay-sensei?"

Natsume rose his eyebrows and faced me. "He's my homeroom teacher."

I stared at gay-sensei and read his mind then gasped.

"YOU AND THE OTHER NARUMI SENSEI ARE THE SAME PERSON!" I shouted so loud that everyone covered their ears. I blushed and apologized.

Gay sensei's grin widened and spoke up "Mikan-chan, when I'm in Gakuen Alice, I look and dress exactly the same as when I'm in Seiyo Academy. It's your fault that you were not alert enough."

My blush deepened and I apologized AGAIN. Hotaru looked away and I could sense she was ashamed. Imagine, Hotaru Imai, ashamed of herself.

"Okay…so what did you mean by 'then it's time'?" Natsume said, changing the subject. I thanked Kami-sama someone here had a brain.

"Ah…Natsume…If I'm not wrong, you know nothing about your father. Am I right?" gay-sensei questioned. Natsume nodded.

"It's time to learn about the history of your father. Come. Mikan and Hotaru too." Gay-sensei continued, gesturing to the light behind him.

Natsume hesitated for a second and entered the light, Hotaru, Gay-sensei and I following right behind.

* * *

_A few second later…_

**Natsume POV**

We arrived in a wired place with people doing all sorts of wired stuff. Some were flying around. Some were throwing ice daggers and some were fighting. Was this a mental institution? For mental people? Am I mental? What does this has to do with my father? Was my father mental?

"Gay-sensei, why did you bring us back to Gakuen Alice?" I heard Hotaru ask.

"Cuz we're going to need the help of Noddachi-sensei." Narumi-sensei replied.

"We're going to time travel? SWEET!" Mikan exclaimed.

Time traveling? Cool. Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all. Did Hotaru say we were in Gakuen Alice? Is this the place where Alices like Polka and Hotaru live in?

"Yes. This our home." Polka said all of a sudden. Did she read my mind?

"Yes. I did." She replied to my thoughts. Dang. She did it again.

"Who is this Noddachi-sensei anyway?" I asked.

"His alice is time travelling. We need his help to travel into the past. We're going to show you the past of your father. And how they met." Narumi-sensei replied. The question was initially for Polka but still…

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

**Mikan POV**

Gay sensei finally managed to persuade slit eye, otherwise Noddachi-sensei, to let us time travel. I was so excited! It was going to be my first time! Plus, I get to see what kind of past Natsume's father had.

Natsume, Hotaru, gay-sensei, and I waited on a bench while slit eye prepared the portal meant for time travelling. While waiting, I tried to picture Natsume's father's past. Was he a gangster? Or a playboy like Natsume? Maybe a gay?

My thoughts were interrupted by someone coughing. I looked up to see that it was slit eye.

"Mikan, the portal is ready. Please enter." He informed me in a serious tone. At least he didn't call me Mikan-chan or Polka.

I nodded and entered. What I saw was definitely NOT what I had expected.

* * *

**Hotaru POV**

The room was white. As in TOTALLY WHITE. Even the furniture were white. Yeah. There were furniture! What happened to a black room with only a screen? The only thing that was not white was the popcorn. Dang. This was good.

There was a guy sitting on the sofa. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He reminded me of someone… he reminds me of Ruka. WAIT A MINUTE. HE IS RUKA! What the hell was he doing here?

Beside me, I heard Mikan gasp. She must be reading his mind.

"Don't say it Mikan. I want to say it myself." Ruka said. Obviously, he knew Mikan could and was reading his mind.

Mikan nodded and Ruka turned to face a confused Natsume.

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I didn't know. I'm an alice that lost his memories a few years back. No wonder my parents treated me like I was adopted. I really was. Sorry."

"It's okay Ruka, you didn't know. I can't blame you." Natsume replied with a gentle smile on his face. Wow. He actually has a soft side.

Behind me, Noddachi-sensei coughed and asked "So are you guys / gals ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"alright then. Make yourself comfortable." He pointed to the sofa. Everyone jumped on it and grabbed the popcorn but stopped when an image appeared on a screen.

Their eyes were glued on it. Especially Natsume's.

* * *

_On the screen:_

_A raven haired guy was roaming in the hallway of Gakuen Alice. He glanced around anxiously to check that no one was around before putting his palm on a brick wall. A part of the wall disappeared to reveal a room filled with weird stuff. The raven haired guy entered and the brick wall reappeared._

The scene changed to the guy in the room.

_On the screen: _

_A raven haired lady was sitting on a sofa, using a laptop. _

"_Hey. Welcome back darling." Her gaze shifted from the laptop to the man when he entered and smiled._

_The raven haired guy smiled back, walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey. How's the baby doing?"_

_The lady put her hand on her huge tummy and her smile became wider. "Little Nat's doing okay." _

"_Little Nat?" the man asked, his voice joking._

_The lady pouted and answered "I've decided to name him Natsume. He's going to become as handsome as his daddy."_

_The man grinned. " Natsume's a nice name. And seriously Kaoru, you use weird language."_

_The lady just laughed along and patted her tummy. _

"_So what do we do once Natsume is born?" the lady suddenly asked, changing the subject._

_The man grimaced. _

" _You'll have to go back to earth and hide Natsume there. He'll be one of a kind. A half human, half alice. The AAO would want him. But they wouldn't think about looking for him on earth."_

"_But I don't wanna part with you. Please…"_

"_There's no choice. It's to protect Natsume…"_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, darling. I'll visit you when I can. Just keep remembering me. I'll come one day."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_

* * *

_

**Mikan POV**

Noddachi-sensei paused the video and complains filled the room.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" I protested and Natsume shot me a glare. Amazing. He can still glare after crying waterfalls. Yes. He cried.

"You enjoyed watching my parents struggle to keep me safe? Are you a sadist or something?" he growled. I just laughed.

"So who's Kaoru?" Hotaru asked and I laughed harder.

"You couldn't tell? That was the name of Natsume's mum." Ruka answered for me.

**(A/N: Naru's sleeping. He can't stand this kind of drama.)**

"Do you guys want to continue bickering or do you want to shut up and watch?" Noddachi-sensei asked and everyone quietened down. The video continued and this time, the scene was on earth.

* * *

_On the screen:  
_

_A tiny baby was on Kaoru's arms. She was cradling her and singing to her softly._

"_Mummy…Where's daddy?" 10 year old Natsume stopped playing with his stuffed toy and faced his mother._

"_He's in Gakuen Alice, Natsume."_

"_Where's that?" _

"_Somewhere far far away." _

" _Is he going to come back?" _

"_I don't know darling…"_

"_How's Aoi?" _

_Kaoru's gaze shifted from Natsume to Aoi._

"_She's okay. Just having problems sleeping."_

"_Oh."_

_A bright light appeared suddenly and a raven haired man stepped out._

"_Hello Kaoru, Natsume." He greeted._

_Kaoru's eyes widened. So did Natsume's._

"_Is he an angel?" Natsume asked, his voice filled with wonder._

_The man laughed. "You can say that. I'm your daddy. Hello."_

"_Whoa! My daddy is an angel! That's so cool!" Natsume squealed, waking Aoi up._

_She was about to cry when she saw the man who stepped out of the light. Her crimson eyes widened and she reached out to him._

_The man smiled and held her hand. When the contact was made, Aoi started crying for no reason. _

_A puzzled crossed Natsume's face and he asked Kaoru "Why is imouto crying?" _

_Before she could answer, a black light appeared and Aoi cried even more. Kaoru hid Natsume and Aoi behind her back and Aoi stopped crying._

_Men in black stepped out of the light._

"_AAO." Natsume's dad hissed under his breath. _

"_Hand over the kid or die" A man said, in a menacing tone._

"_I'm sorry sir. We have no kids. My husband and I have just gotten married a month ago. We can't possibly produce a baby in such a short time." Kaoru answered in a calm tone, even though she was shaking. _

_The man in black smirked and pointed to Natsume's dad. _

"_I know him, he's Ioran Hyuuga. One of the most powerful alice users in the whole of Gakuen Alice. Now…You can't deny you don't have a child. Everyone in Gakuen Alice knows he broke the law…"_

_Kaoru flinched but continued denying she had a child. Suddenly, ice appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Ioran. _

"_Hand over the boy. NOW. Or he will suffer." The leader of the group threatened._

_Ioran turned to face Kaoru and said while smiling slightly "Run. Take Natsume and Aoi with you."_

"_No…"_

"_Please, Kaoru, for me..."_

"_I don't want to…" _

"_And for Natsume." _

_Kaoru carried Aoi and Natsume in both her arms. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She got up and ran as fast as she could. _

"_Let her go. We have Ioran." The leader said and the rest nodded._

_

* * *

_

The screen suddenly showed the words '_THE END'_

"THAT'S IT?" Mikan shouted.

"Yup. For some reason, the rest of his past couldn't be found." Noddachi-sensei replied.

Mikan looked thoughtful for a moment and asked Noddachi-sensei if he could see Natsume's childhood pictures when he was 10.

"Sure."

The screen flashed a picture of Natsume playing with Aoi.

"Natsume-kun's so cute!" Narumi-sensei's voice filled the room.

Everyone turned to face him, everyone, except Mikan. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

"When did you wake up?" Ruka asked.

"When Mikan shouted."

"Mikan, are you okay?" Hotaru questioned with concern. "You look like you've seen someone you've haven't seen for a long time."

Now, everyone turned to face Mikan.

"Its…him…" Mikan whispered and passed out.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you like it….Continue reviewing! Tnx. :)**


	7. Sayonara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

**

_When you love someone, tell them. Because hearts are often broken by words left unspoken._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you all for reviewing! Feel free to say anything. But no flamers, please. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Sayonara**

**Mikan POV**

I woke up to the sound of people talking. I slowly opened my eyes and saw concerned faces. I was in a different place. No longer in the white room. The place I was in looked a lot like the…GAKUEN ALICE INFIRMARY?

Matte. How did I get here? Ugh. My head hurts. Feels like someone clutching my brain. I know that sounds gross but still…it's true.

"Mikan? You okay?" A worried voice asked. It was Hotaru.

I smiled weakly and nodded.

"Hey, Polka," I didn't even need to look to know who it was. Natsume Hyuuga. The only guy who ever calls me Polka. Then he continued "What did you mean when you said it's him before you passed out?"

I froze. I didn't expect HIM of all people to ask me that question. I sighed and began to explain " When I was watching your past. I saw an AAO agent…who looked very much like my…dad."

Now it was everyone's turn to freeze.

"Nani?" Hotaru whispered.

"It's true. I saw him." Slit-eye said.

"What? Izumi joined the AAO?" Gay-sensei exclaimed.

"Who's Izumi?" –Ruka-

"My dad." I answered.

All along, Natsume was quiet. Other than the time he asked me that question. I gazed at him. And he didn't seem to notice it. That WAS abnormal.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

The people who attacked my family…..one of them was Mikan's dad? How was that possible? The people who attacked my family…were so cold. They gave off a dark aura. Mikan…on the other hand, was like my sun. Her smile…her laugh….everything about her was amazing. She was amazing.

Happiness overwhelmed me when I thought of Mikan. But fear erased all of that when I thought of Mikan joining the AAO. Matte. I shouldn't be so negative. Polka was never gonna join the AAO right? I mean she can't leave me behind. I was her human and she was my guardian angel. Our bond can't be broken by anyone right?

"Yes. It CAN be broken…and I will break it." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

The scene that greeted me was horrifying. Hotaru, Ruka, Noddachi-sensei and Narumi-sensei were all lying on the floor. Blood was all over them. My eyes widened when I saw an unconscious Polka being carried by a man in black. _AAO._

The man lifted a hand and a blue light appeared. He smirked and put it on Polka's forehead.

An ear piercing screamed broke through.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sry for the freaking short chapter. Decided to put the rest into the next chap. :) Review Pls!**


	8. Character Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**I totally forgot to put a character introduction. So um… these are the characters that have already appeared or is going to appear in the next chapters.**

_Mikan Sakura_

-An alice. She can steal anyone's alice, erase it, or copy it. Basically, she has all the alices in the world since her hobby Is copying alices.

-Best friend of Hotaru Imai

-Sometimes a bit emotionless, sometimes dense. But don't be fooled. She's smarter than Natsume in certain areas. For example, acting cute. Main character of this story.

_Natsume Hyuuga_

-Half human, half alice.

-Best friend of Ruka Nogi.

-Protective over Mikan.

-Hides his feelings and is afraid of rejection. Also doesn't open up much to people.

_Hotaru Imai_

-An alice. And a strong one at that. But not as strong as Mikan is.

-Mikan's best friend. Also very protective of her.

-Has a minor crush on Natsume's best friend, Ruka Nogi. Though you can't really tell.

_Ruka Nogi_

-An alice who had his memories erased.

-Lived as a human and became Natsume's best friend.

-Half French, half Japanese.

-Has a crush on Hotaru Imai.

_Aoi Hyuuga_

-Natsume's little HUMAN sister.

-Loves her brother a lot.

-Her personality is the total opposite of Natsume's.

_Tsubasa Andou_

-Mikan's sempai

-Has a star tattoo under his right eye.

-VERY optimistic

_Narumi Anjo_

-Gay

-Mikan's homeroom teacher

-Has what you call…split personalities

-Bubbly

-Likes Mikan (Not in THAT sense) a lot

-Can be serious when he needs to be

_Luna Koizumi_

-Slut

-Obesessed with Natsume

-Hates everyojne who gets near to Natsume

-Natsume's victim in chapter 2


	9. AN

**So I need ideas for the next chapter. I came up with a few but they're not very good. Plus, I would like to write a chapter inspired by some1. So onegai...I need ideas. After I select an idea, I'll update in less than 24hrs. I promise.**

**~Ktenshitsubasa**


	10. The start of the journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

_Sometimes, you just have to let it be. _

**DiamondFlower1998: Your review doesn't offend me at all. I kinda agree with you actually. But I couldn't think of ideas. Not much inspires me lately. So I got people to give some suggestions and I play around with them. Like, mixing some suggestions together, that kinda stuff.**

**xxxangelHoliCxxx****: TyTy for your review. :)**

**Chapter 8: The start of the journey**

Blood splashed out of Mikan's forehead. Her eyes were wide open. The AAO agent smirked. Natsume just stared with horror evident in his eyes.

"Well, Natsume. Seems like I just broke your bond. See you later!" the AAO agent said as he jumped out of an open window, Mikan still in his arms.

Natsume had only one thing on his mind, his precious Mikan. Taken away. _Dead._

**Somebody's POV**

"_Mikan. Mikan._ Don't die. Please, I can't live without you. Please. You still have to fulfill that promise. _Please,Mikan_." I thought as I ran towards the infirmary as fast as I could.

When I reached there, I froze. Bodies were everywhere. A guy with raven black hair and crimson red eyes was staring at me. But…Mikan was not in sight.

I broke down. _Mikan…_

**Natsume POV**

I heard heavy footsteps and snapped out of my trance. I looked up and saw a guy that looked older than me. He had navy blue hair and a star tattoo under his right eye. And he suddenly broke down, crying.

….Nani? Who the heck was this guy? I walked closer to him and patted him on the back. "Hey, buddy. Stop crying. We got to get everyone to the doctor you know? And I'm not very strong."

The guy sniffed and looked up at me, teary-eyed. He nodded and wiped the tears away. Ok….is he a sissy?

I let the thought go and helped the guy to carry everyone to the doctor.

_15 minutes later…_

**Natsume POV**

"So, dude. Who the heck are you?" I asked the guy with the star tattoo. Everyone else was having treatment.

"Tsubasa Yukihara. Mikan Yukihara's other brother."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

"Ne. Natsume, you….you….love Mikan don't you?"

"Well….she's okay I guess."

Before Tsubasa could say another word, The infamous Hotaru Imai ran out of the infirmary with a worried look on her face.

She grabbed the collar of Tsubasa's shirt and lifted him 5 centimeters above the ground. "WHERE THE HELL IS MIKAN?"

"Mikan…..she disappeared." I whispered under my breath, but somehow, Hotaru managed to hear it.

She let go Tsubasa and turned to me with a shocked expression on her face. "Where did she disappear to? Who took her?"

"AAO" Tsubasa answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Which direction did they go?"

"The agent disappeared into thin air."

"…"

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Save Mikan."

"But we don't even know where's imouto!"

"…AAO headquarters." Hotaru and I said in synchronization.

"So we're going there? To save imouto?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Let's leave before Naru and Noda wakes up."

"Wait wait wait! What bout' Ruka?" I asked.

"Get him, idiot." Hotaru replied.

"Oh….er….okay."

I dashed into the infirmary and pulled Ruka out before anyone could spot me.

"That was fast. Nice work, idiot."

"Er….thanks? I guess?"

"Hey, Natsume, who's this blond kid?" Tsubasa asked while pointing to Ruka.

"Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." Ruka introduced and shook hands with Tsubasa.

"Time to go."

"Wait, what about food? And drinks? I don't exactly want to die of hunger you know?" Ruka said.

"We're all dead. We don't need food. Other than Natsume. Got him some snacks." Hotaru replied.

"Oh…I'm just not used to being dead, I guess."

"…"

"Can we go now?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah." Hotaru replied and teleported us to a dark forest.

"This is the forest that lost light. From now on, we can't use magic to teleport. There's a barrier to prevent that. We have to go on foot. Natsume, during breaks, you have to train your alice. Get Tsubasa over there to help you. Ruka, you help Natsume to cook. While I, look for firewood. Is that clear? " Hotaru asked in a commanding voice.

"Yes, Madam."

"Good. Let's get moving."

**Normal POV**

While they walked, Ruka kept sneaking glances at Natsume with a worried look on his face.

Unlike the others, he knew what was coming for them. And what they will soon have to face.

**Hey! Just wanted to say, I've been addicted to role playing games lately. Any of you guys are fans of RPGs?**


End file.
